


Williams家的早晨

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, The Williams Family - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: 解决了一切之后，Danny回到家里……





	Williams家的早晨

**Author's Note:**

> S07E23衍生。  
> 感谢knifegirl8女神提供的超级可爱的脑洞~

**Version 1**

Danny把钥匙插进锁孔，轻轻开了门。

他守了大半夜，躺在养老中心提供的折叠床上很不舒服地眯了一觉，这让他无比怀念自己柔软舒适的大床。当他终于替Aheahe Makino处理好转院手续，被Duke半胁迫地遣送回家时，天已经大亮了。

Danny蹑手蹑脚地走进Charlie的房间，欣慰地看到小家伙窝在他的跑车小床里，暗金的短发服帖地趴在脸颊上，睡得正香。阳光透过窗棂洒进屋里，空气里都洋溢着温馨的味道。

Danny环顾四周，把一切尽收眼底。床架牢固而平稳，床铺整洁，窗帘低垂着，床头柜和台灯摆得端正，装饰灯被安装在床对面的墙上，彩旗垂在墙边，贴纸贴得平整，就连衣柜里的衣服也叠放得整整齐齐……还有那个睡得安稳香甜的小家伙。天啊，Steve，Steve简直……

Danny琢磨了半天也没有想出合适的词，于是放弃了。他慢慢地退出房间，向主卧走去。

靴子踩在地板上的吱呀声响惊动了床上的人。Steve揉着眼睛，挣扎着半支起身子，睡眼惺忪地望向门边：“Danny?”看清楚那一抹金灿灿的毛后，干脆地把自己又丢回了床里。“早安，Danny。”他闭上眼睛，慵懒地打着哈欠说。

床垫微微一沉。“早安，Steve。”

 

**Version 2**

Danny把钥匙插进锁孔，轻轻开了门。

他同Aheahe Makino说了那一大长串话后没多久，HPD的人就来接手了。Pua穿着警服的样子依旧显得有些滑稽。胖胖的警员一本正经地告诉Danny，他们会照顾好他的目击证人的。

Danny轻手轻脚地走进卧室，摸着黑找到床，扒掉衣服，舒舒服服地让自己陷进床里。床上的人显然被这颠簸搞醒了。“Danny?”Steve朝他翻过身，向着那一团黑影轻声问。

“Hey, babe.”Danny回答道，往上拽了拽被子，手臂自然地环上他的腰。

 

Danny接上两杯咖啡，噘着嘴在其中一杯里添上两大勺黄油，叮叮当当地搅动着，直到亮亮的一层油浮满了表面；另一杯加了传统的方糖与牛奶，抿一口，惬意地眯起眼睛。甜度刚刚好。

他端起两杯咖啡，溜溜达达地往Charlie的房间走去。有诡异的声音从屋子里传来。Danny斜斜地倚在门框上，含笑看着正玩得兴高采烈的一大一小。诡异声响的始作俑者察觉到了他的到来，抬起头瞅他一眼，又忍俊不禁地低下头，挤眉弄眼地传达出Danny的围裙装是有多么可笑。

Danny边喝咖啡边耐心地等待Charlie“大获全胜”。Steve伸手把小男孩从床上拽起来：“走吧，咱们去看看Danno为我们准备了什么美味佳肴。”

“Daddy!”Charlie这才注意到他，惊喜地喊出声，“我很喜欢这张床！Danno最棒。”

“是嘛？”Danny想揉揉他的小脑瓜，无奈两只手都被占着，只好作罢，“快去吃饭吧。”

他望着Charlie蹦蹦跳跳地冲向餐厅，直到Steve从他手里接过咖啡才回过神来。此人低下头，大口喝了两口，忽然又停下，不怀好意地看着金发男人。“你要不要也试一下黄油咖啡？”他把咖啡往前递，怂恿道，“能激发体能。”

Danny狐疑地看着他：“你这话什么意思？”

“什么什么意思？”Steve眨眨眼，“我是说，你昨晚累坏了，需要……”

Danny踢了他屁股一脚。

 

The End


End file.
